silent Carneval
by opitiopi
Summary: PROLOGUE /selamat datang di Silent Carneval. dimana pertunjukan yang tak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. pertunjukan yang akan membuat jantungmu berhenti berdetak dan pesta darah yang sangat meriah./ ngak pintar buat summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Carneval **

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket

Genre : Horror/Crime

Warning : OOC, AU, Sadis / gore Typo(s) dan lain – lain

Rated : T – M

Silent Carneval. Tempat dimana kami menyiapkan ribuan hiburan untuk anak – anak dan orang dewasa. Silent Carneval seperti Carneval pada umumnya. Melibatkan perayaan publik atau parade menggabungkan beberapa elemen dari sirkus, topeng dan hiburan jalan. Orang sering berdandan atau menyamar selama perayaan, yang menandai indahnya kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat tempat ini unik. Gore dan corpse party yang akan membuatmu Ketagihan. Tempat ini di dirikan dan di jalankan oleh pria yang tak di ketahui namanya. Tapi pria tersebut memiliki julukan _Penjaga Carneval_. Penjaga Carneval memiliki dua asisten yang siap membantu kapan saja. Di Silent Carneval ini terdapat tiga sesi acara.

Pertama kau akan tercengang dengan keindahan saat kau pertama kali melihatnya.

.

"_Uwah, lihat Kurokochi tempat ini lebih indah dari festifal musim panas ssu"_

"_Tentu saja Kise-kun. Festival musim panas dengan Carneval adalah tempat yang berbeda"_

"_Cih, Kise kau berisik sekali"_

"_Mouu, kenapa Aominechi jahat sekali ssu"_

.

Kedua kau akan menikmati pertunjukan serta performa para pemain sirkus yang sangat diminati.

_._

"_Aomine-kun. Bagaimana ini ? mereka tidak berhenti mengejar kita"_

"_Cih, sial. Tetsu tetaplah di belakangku, aku akan melindungimu."_

"_Ta-tapi Aomine-kun"_

"_Ya ampun Tetsu kumohon kali ini jangan keras kepala !"_

_._

"_Ini aku senpai. Kise Ryouta, Kouhai kalian ingat ?"_

"_Siapa ? dan aku tak pernah ingat mempunyai Kouhai sepertimu."_

"_Ehh ?"_

_._

"_Huekkk."_

"_Midorima-kun apa kau baik-baik saja ?"_

"_Sial. Aku baik – baik saja. Aku bercita – cita menjadi dokter tapi jika melihat mayat dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti itu membuatku- Huekkk"_

"_Aku tau perasanmu Midorima-kun"_

_._

"_Seijuurou ibu ingin kau mendengar pesan ini dengan baik karena ibu tidak akan mengulangnya "_

"_. . ."_

"_Berhati – hatilah sayang penjaga Carneval bersama denganmu. Ia bahkan sangat dekat dan kau harus menyadarinya sebelum terlambat."_

"_Maksud ibu ?"_

_._

Ketiga kau tidak akan menyangka dengan kejutan yang akan di berikan di akhir acara

_._

"_Ehehehe Shin-chan~"_

"_Ka-kau . . ."_

_._

"_Kau harus menyebrang. Kalau tidak kau akan mati di makan mereka Atsushi."_

"_Aku sangat membencimu dan tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. . ."_

_._

"_Aku bersumpah setelah kematianku aku akan terus mengutukmu dan menunggumu di NERAKA"_

"_Ehe~, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ah~ dari pada menunggu kenapa kita tidak mengakhiri ini saja ?"_

_._

"_**Selamat tinggal Akashi Seijuurou. Our Emperor of creation**__"_

_._

Apakah kau pernah bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di silent Carnival ? di kincir putar, di Merry – Go - Round dan tenda sirkus ? Apa kau penasaran dengan silent Carnival ? Apa kau ingin mengetahui sosok Penjaga Carneval? datang saja kesini . Bagaimana ? Silent Carnival aman dan menyenangkan, bukan ? Jika kau tidak sabar tempat ini akan di buka dalam

3

2

1

"_Selamat datang di silent Carneval ! Mari bermimpi. Lunatik Parade yang penuh kenangan dan kebahagiaan akhirnya di buka."_

Ah ! satu hal lagi. Jika kau bertemu dengan Penjaga Carneval atau asistennya usahakan jangat berteriak. Jika kau melakukannya maka hal buruk akan terjadi.

* * *

hola hola ('w')/. balik lagi dengan pipo di sini. prologuenya singkat banget yah~. semoga kalian bisa mengerti dengan prologue yang super aneh ini/ dihajar.

dan karena ide ini nyempil seenaknya, kemungkinan Author akan mengalami stuck ide. jadi disarankan review dan pemberian saran cerita /Shot.

jadi sekian dulu dan terimah kasih sudah mau mampir membaca (o･ｪ･)


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome to Silent Carneval

Langit sore yang mulai memerah. Pertanda bagi anak-anak yang bermain di taman untuk pulang. Sebelum mereka keluar melewati gerbang terdapat dua pria aneh di depan sana. Mereka berdua mengenakan baju ala Mad Hatter. Bedanya yang satu memakai topi dengan hiasan bunga mungil disamping dan yang satunya lagi mengenakan topeng menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dua pria itu tersenyum, membungkuk sambil memberikan lembaran kertas pada mereka

.

"_Apa kau pernah ke Silent Carneval sebelumnya ?"_

_._

**Silent Carneval **

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket

Genre : Horror/Crime

Warning : OOC, AU, Sadis / gore Typo(s) dan lain – lain

Rated : T – M

.

Libur semester adalah hal yang paling di nantikan oleh siswa. Libur yang tidak terlalu panjang tapi cukup untuk menghilangkan penat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi senior atau junior di sekolah mereka. Kebanyakan dari para siswa menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain, tapi ada juga yang sibuk dengan belajar.

**Maji burger Tokyo**

Seorang pemuda duduk di dekat jendela. Memangku wajahnya yang manis dengan punggung tangan, menatap ke arah deretan pohon sakura didepannya. Melihat bunga sakura yang mekar dan gugur terbawa angin musim semi dengan lembut, mendominasi lingkungan sekitarnya dengan warna pink. Walaupun kelopak bunga mengotori jalan hal ini tetap membuat pemuda itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini semua di lakukan demi mengabaikan dua teman smpnya yang berisik.

"Mouu, Kurokochi pudingnya dimakan dong ssu"

"Jangan memaksa Tetsu jika dia tidak mau Kise"

"Kenapa Aominechi yang se- kyaaaaaaaa. Ke-kenapa ada cacing di tangan Aominechi"

"Hah ?...oh ini ? dasar bodoh, ini kan permen Y*pp*. Masa dengan beginian saja kau takut"

"Cepat makan dan habis itu cuci tangan."

"Cih dasar. "

Sungguh pemuda yang bernama Kuroko ini malas meladeni mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kuroko yang tidak sengaja bertemu mereka dijalan dan berakhir dengan ajakan Kise untuk makan di Maji burger, tidak lupa dengan sogokan vanila shake untuk Kuroko. Sudah 20 menit mereka disini dan sudah 20 menit juga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Beruntunglah Kuroko yang memiliki misdirection. Ia bisa menggunakannya agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun apa kalian sudah selesai ?" Tanya Kuroko yang diselimuti dengan aura mengintimidasi. Seperti mantap kapten basket smp mereka.

'Uwaaa kalau Kurokochi/Tetsu marah dia mirip Akashichi/Akashi' Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Maaf Kurokochi"

"Sorry Tetsu"

Kuroko menghela nafas lalu kembali menyesap minuman faforitnya.

"Ahh, apa Aominechi dan Kurokochi sibuk malam ini ssu?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Aomine balik. Mendengar pertanyaan Aomine, Kise langsung mengambil tasnya dan merongoh-rongoh isi tasnya. Setelah Kise mendapatkan benda yang ia cari dirinya tersenyum riang sambil membuka lipatan kertas yang terlihat sedikit mencolok.

"Tidak. Kemarin saat aku dan senpai jalan-jalan kami diberikan ini." Kise memperlihatkan kertas iklan dengan warna yang sedikit mencolok di depan mereka. Aomine yang melihatnya langsung membacanya dengan keras.

"_Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya_

_Saksikanlah pertunjukan_

_yang sangat menegangkan_

_Di balik tirai merah terdapat _

_ribuan fantasi yang tak terbayangkan_

_keinginan kalian adalah perintah kami_

_setiap perbuatan memiliki harga_

_yang harus di bayar_

_Mari bermimpi_

_Lunatik Parade yang penuh_

_kenangan dan kebahagiaan akhirnya di buka__ "_

"Terdengar keren. Jam berapa mulainya ?" Tanya Aomine sambil menatap Kise

"Uh, disini tertulis mulainya jam 22.00" sambung Kuroko sambil menunjuk tulisan kecil yang berada di bagian bawah.

"Tapi kitakan tidak tau tempat carneval ini ?" Tanya Aomine balik

"Aomine-kun hanya memperhatikan tulisan besarnya saja. Di bagian bahwah tulisan ada denah yang menjelaskan dimana tempatnya Aomine-kun" Jawab Kuroko ketus sambil menunjuk denah kecil yang berada di sana, sementara Aomine hanya menahan amarahnya dan menimbulkan dua perempatan tak kasat mata.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Apa kalian mau pergi ssu ?"

"Aku sih mau saja, tapi..."

"Apa Kau mengajak orang lain selain kami Kise-kun ?"

"Aku berencana mengajak Akashichi, Midorimachi dan Murasakibarachi. Tapi ah tidak aku akan mengajak mereka sekarang "Kise dengan semangat mengambil smartphonenya. Mengetik deretan kata dengan semangat dan senyum yang berseri-seri. Tidak sampai dua menit senyum itu digantikan dengan ia membenamkan wajahnya di meja sambil menangis terisak-isak layaknya anak kecil.

"Ada apa Kise-kun ?"

"Ah pasti ajakanmu di tolak dengan mereka" Jawab Aomine

"uhhhhh. Kenapa mereka jahat sekali. Rasanya baru 30 detik aku mengirimkan pesan, dan mereka menjawabnya dengan tolakan yang kasar terlebih lagi Midorimachi ssu" Tangisan Kise makin kencang. Mengganggu pendengaran orang yang duduk di sekitarnya, terlebih lagi dengan Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Kau salah strategi Kise"

"Maksud Aominechi ?"

"Kau salah strategi. Harusnya biarkan Tetsu yang mengajak Akashi, dengan begitu sih oha asa freak dan titan itu akan dengan sendirinya menyetujui ajakan kita"

"Aku menolak Aomine-kun"

"Kau tertarik 'kan Tetsu? Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya menghubungi Akashi." Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Kuroko sedikit kesal. Dengan enggan ia mengambil handphone yang berada di kantong jaketnya. Mencari nomor Akashi yang berada di daftar kontaknya dan langsung menghubunginya. belum sampai sedetik dan teleponnya sudah terangkat.

[_Tetsuya ?_]

"Mo-moshi moshi Akashi-kun"

[_Ada apa Tetsuya ? sudah dua bulan lamanya kau tidak menghubungiku_] dengan samar terdengar nada kemarahan di sana. Bukannya Kuroko tidak mau menghubunginya, ia belum bisa menahan emosi usai winter cup musim dingin sebelumnya.

"Ano.. maaf Akashi-kun, tapi apa kau mau ikut bersama kami. Rencananya sebentar kami akan pergi ke Silent Carneval"

[_Oh, apa Ryouta dan Daiki yang memaksamu untuk mengajaku ?_]

"Tidak Akashi-kun. Aku hanya mengajak Akashi-kun untuk berlibur sebentar. Mungkin merayakan kemenangan Akashi-kun di Winter cup dan reuni kecil-kecilan kita " Jawab Kuroko ragu

[_Begitu yah. Baiklah aku menerimanya Tetsuya. Aku akan mengajak Shintarou dan Atsushi_]

"Arigatou Akashi-kun"

TUT TUT TUT

Kuroko langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Mengambil nafas banyak-banyak untuk melampiaskan ketakutan dan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua. Alasan Kuroko yang tidak menghubungi Akashi karena kekalahan tim Seirin di winter cup. Akashi yang berhasil memperlihatkan kekuatan kedua yang lebih hebat dari _Emperor eye_'nya membuat Seirin kalah telak dan harus menerima kekalahan.

Walaupun mendapat juara ke dua nasional, mereka tersenyum dan bertekat akan menjadi nomor satu di jepang untuk tahun berikutnya. Walaupun tanpa bantuan dari iron heart dan terasa sedikit berat. Kuroko yang bersama mereka tidak ikut dalam pemotretan dan wawancara usai Winter cup. Ia pulang lebih dulu dan menangis dalam hati karena ia merasa gagal.

Untuk mencairkan tatapan dingin dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi dua bulan berlalu sudah cukup untuk melupakan masa lalu dan fokus pada masa depan.

"Jadi bagaimana ssu?"

"Akashi-kun setuju dan akan mengajak Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun"

"Sudah kubilang, jika Tetsu yang mengajaknya pasti dia mau"

"Iya juga yah ssu"

"Tersera Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun saja" Jawabnya kesal

"Baiklah kami minta maaf Tetsu." Jawab Aomine sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko dan tentu saja langsung di tepis

"Aku mau tanya Kurokochi. Kenapa Kurokochi memakai perban di sekitar leher ssu ?"

"Oh ini ?" Kuroko meraba perban yang menutupi lehernya. "Ini alergi Kise-kun. Kata dokter alergi ini tidak boleh terkenal partikel halus di udara nanti alerginya makin parah. Makanya aku tutup dengan perban"

"Uwaaa, Kurokochi sakit apa. Jangan-jangan terlalu banyak minum vanila shake yah? " Jawaban Kise yang langsung di hadiahi ignite pass dan jitakan dari Kuroko dan Aomine

"Dokter tidak mengatakan aku alergi dengan vanila shake Kise-kun"

"Tetsu tidak mungkin alergi dengan minuman favoritnya"

Mendengar jawaban ketus dari kedua temannya hanya membuat Kise menunduk sambil menahan sakit di dua tempat yang berbeda. Sakit di kepala dan perut.

**Drttt drrrt**

Telepon Kuroko bergetar, ia segera mengambilnya lalu membaca deretan kata yang tertera disana.

_**From : Akashi-kun**_

_**Subject : none**_

_**Aku sudah mengajak Shintarou dan Atsushi. Kita akan berkumpul di maji burger dekat Seirin pukul 21.30**_

Kuroko hanya pasrah melihat pesan (perintah) dari mantan Kaptennya tersebut. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan pamit pulang pada temannya.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun aku pamit pulang. Dan Akashi-kun bilang kita berkumpul di maji burger dekat Seirin" Kuroko meninggalkan mereka yang masih sibuk dengan pertengkaran yang tidak penting. Ia tidak peduli jika perkataannya di gubris atau tidak, yang penting ia sudah menyampaikannya.

_**Setting skip**_

**Rumah Midorima**

Sungguh beruntung dan sial nasip sang Number one Shooter di GoM ini . Nasip baiknya adalah ia sendirian di rumah. Ayah, ibu, dan juga adik kecilnya pergi liburan. Sebelumnya mereka mengajak Midorima untuk ikut tapi ajakan itu ditolak keras olehnya, dengan alasan ia ingin belajar dan menyusul ketinggalan karena kegiatan klubnya.

Nasip sialnya ia harus mematuhi perintah Akashi untuk reuni kecil-kecilan mereka di Silent Carneval. Kini ia menyesal tidak menerima ajakan kedua orang tuanya. Menghela nafas atas pelampiasan akan perbuatan bodohnya, Midorima mengambil Handphonenya dan menghubungi Takao. Berharap ia bisa mengantarnya ke Maji burger walaupun sudah larut.

_[halo Shin-chan~]_ Ucap suara yang sangat familiar dengan nada suara yang riang

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu nanodayo. Apa kau sibuk malam ini ?"

_[Tidak, aku tidak sibuk. Apa Shin-chan mau pergi ? ]_

"Begitulah. Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke Maji burger dekat Seirin nanodayo"

_[Baiklah. Tapi kenapa ? habis ke Maji burger Shin-chan mau pergi kemana lagi ?]_

"Kau banyak tanya nanodayo . aku ada reuni bersama dengan GoM nanodayo."

_[Oh..., begitu. Apa si Kuroko juga ikut ?]_

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja nanodayo, dia salah satu dari kami."

_[ah maaf-maaf. Tapi habis reunian kalian akan pergi kemana ?]_

"Kami akan pergi ke Silent Carnival nanodayo"

[. . .] Hening tak terdengar respon dari seberang

"Takao ?"

[HA.]

"?"

[_HA HA HA HA HA HA_ ]Terdengar tawa yang sangat keras dan mengerikan di seberang sana. Entah apa yang membuat Takao tertawa sekeras itu, padahal tak ada yang lucu dari perkataan Midorima.

"Oii. Kau kenapa nanodayo ?" Tanya Midorima khawatir

_[Pffft. Maaf shin-chan. Aku saja tidak menyangka kalian akan pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Kalian mirip anak kecil saja] Terdengar nada mengejek di sana_.

"Oi!" Seru Midorima tidak terima

_[Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu. Kau mau di jemput jam berapa ?]_

"Pukul 21.30 aku sudah harus berada disana nanodayo"

[_Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu. Tapi Shin-chan aku punya saran-_ ]

"Apa nanodayo ?"

[_Jika kau bertemu dengan Penjaga Carneval atau asistennya jangan berteriak yah~_]

"Apa maksudmu Takao ?"

TUT TUT TUT

Panggilan itu langsung terputus. Satu alis Midorima terangkat. Membuat sebuah pertanyaan terngiang di kepalanya.

'_Apa maksudnya ?'_

**Pukul 21.20 **

Malam itu di maji burger Kuroko sudah berada disana. Kuroko menempati meja yang sudah dipesan terlebih dahulu sembari menunggu yang lainnya datang. Ia memilih meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Satu meja besar memanjang berbentuk kotak dan dikelilingi oleh lima buah kursi.

Bola mata Azure itu memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji dibalik jendela. Pohon sakura yang bermekaran tidak terlalu cocok dengan langit malam menurutnya. Ia menyesap minuman favoritnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sana. Diam-diam mulut itu menekuk senyum tipis.

Kuroko melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia disini.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di surai lembutnya disusul dengan suara cempreng yang memakkan telinga.

"Yo, Tetsu ! "

"Kyaa, Kurokochi apa kau sudah disini dari tadi ssu ?"

Kuroko yang kaget langsung menengadah untuk menjumpai pelaku yang baru saja menepuk dikepalanya. Tanpa melihatnya pun sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tau siapa pelaku yang sudah menepuk kepalanya dan teriakan cempreng yang sedikit menulikan telinga.

Mereka adalah Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. Ace dari sma Touu dan Kaijou atau akrab dengan sebutan couple kopi susu.

"Ah Aomine-kun, Kise-kun . . ."

"Ahh kau selalu saja begini. Datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang kita janjikan"

"Itu lebih baik dari pada ngaret Aomine-kun"

"Ehhehehe. Apa kalian sudah memesan sesuatu ssu ?"

"Aku pesan satu hamburger dengan cola. Kau Tetsu ?"

"Aku sudah pesan vanila shake Aomine-kun"

"Baiklah Kurokochi aku belikan puding vanila yah" Usai mengucapkannya Kise langsung beranjak ke meja kasir untuk memesan makanan. Sementara Kuroko hanya bisa diam, karena dia tidak bisa membantah jika sudah dibelikan makanan yang berhubungan dengan vanila.

Aomine yang hanya berdiri memperhatikan mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Kuroko. "Tetsu, jadi bagaimana dengan alergimu ? apa sudah sembuh ? "

"Um kalau sembuh sih belum. Tapi alerginya sudah membaik dan tidak terlalu gatal."

"Syukurlah. Jujur saja jika melihatmu menggunakan perban untuk menutupnya terkesan seperti mumi"

"Aomine-kun terlalu banyak menonton film yang aneh-aneh"

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu ssu." Kise datang dengan nampan yang berisi dua burger dan cola. Ditambah dengan satu mangkuk puding vanila, makanan favorit terbaru Kuroko.

Kise manarik kursi dan duduk disamping Aomine. Lalu memberikan puding pada Kuroko dilanjutkan dengan beradu argumen dengan Aomine diselingi memakan hamburgernya. Merasa bosan dengan drama pasaran mereka Kuroko kembali melihat memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji dibalik jendela. Tapi perhatiannya tertuju dengan gerobak kayu yang sangat familiar. Gerobak milik Midorima.

"Ah Midorima-kun sudah datang" gumamnya

"Apa aku terlambat nanodayo ?"

Pembicaraan Aomine dan Kise harus terhenti karena ucapan Midorima. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Midorima yang baru saja tiba.

"Tidak Midorma-kun."

"Seperti biasa, Midorimachi selalu membawa benda-benda aneh ssu"

"Itu bukan urusanmu nanodayo" Sahut Midorima saat itu sambil menarik kursi di seberang Aomine.

Tak lama setelah itu, Akashi dan Murasakibara datang secara bersamaan. Rupanya mereka sudah janjian untuk bertemu di stasiun dan berangkat bersama.

"Bailah, Karena semua sudah legkap. Ada kah orang yang akan menceritakan padaku apa itu Silent Carneval" Tanya Midorima

"Umm, jadi begini ssu. Silent Carneval itu sama seperti acara sirkus biasanya, hanya saja di sana terdapat pertunjukan khusus pada malam jumat pukul 22.00 dan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Mungkin memakan waktu lima belas menit jalan kaki ssu"

"Eh. Di poster tadi tidak tertulis tentang pertunjukan khusus pada malam jumat Kise ?" Tanya Aomine

"Ah kalau itu aku mendapatkan informasinya dari fans ku ssu"

"Kisechin, apa di sana banyak makanannya ?" Tanya Murasakibara polos

"Mungkin iya ssu." Jawab Kise ragu. Sementara mata Murasakibara sudah berbinar mendengar Jawaban Kise

"Begitu yah. Kenapa kita tidak langsung kesana saja" Sahut Aomine

"Aku setuju dengan Daiki. Dari pada kita berlama-lama disini lebih baik kita segera berangkat"

Mendengar perintah dari sang Kaisar muda, ke empat pemuda bersurai pelangi itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar dari restoran itu.

**Setting skip.**

"Uwah jadi ini yang namanya Silent Carneval. . ."

"Be-besar nanodayo"

"Hmmm, aku bisa mencium aroma makanan dari sini"

"Ayo cepat nanti kitakehabisan tiket ssu~"

Tercengang itulah ungkapan yang cocok untuk pemuda bersurai kuning, biru dongker, hijau ini. Melihat Silent Carneval dari jauh sudah membuat mereka tercengang. Dari jauh terdengar alunan musik carnival yang khas. Gerbang masuk yang terbuat dari ukiran-ukiran rumit berwarna hitam, di tambah dengan tulisan Silent Carneval di atas. Pagar hitam membentang mengelilingi carneval. Pagar hitam setinggi tiga meter dengan ukiran rumit di setiap tiangnya.

Saat mereka mendekati pintu masuk terdapat stan kecil penjual tiket. Stan itu terlihat sedikit aneh, terlihat gelap dan seperti tak ada orang di sana.

"Apa kita datang terlalu cepat ssu ?" Tanya kise sambil melihat kedalam stan itu

"Oii Kise jangan melakukan hal seenaknya. Bagaimana kalau penjualnya marah ?" Sahut Aomine sambil menarik kerah belakang baju Kise

"Sakit ssu, dan juga apa salahnya melihat toh penjaga stannya juga belum datang" Kise makin menelusuri stan kecil itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba terdapat dua kepala mungil di depan wajahnya.

"Hihihihihi kami disini bodoh"

"Uwaaaaaaaa" Teriak Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima.

"Ja-jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu dong ssu" Sahut Kise sambil memegang dadanya

Terdapat dua orang anak dengan wajah yang di tutupi rias make up. Wajah mereka di cat warna putih dan sedikit warna merah membingkai manik kuning mereka. Menganakan kostum rubah yang memikat, lengkap dengan tudung yang berbentuk kepala rubah dan ekor merahnya.

Kedua anak itu hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu mereka kembali menatap lima pemuda di depan mereka. Senyum tipis terbentuk di lanjutkan dengan tawa yang sangat keras.

"Hahahaha kalian lucu sekali~"

"Ya, ya. Apalagi kakak yang mirip anak ayam ini" Tunjuknya pada Kise. Jika saja bukan karena Aomine menahan Kise mungkin si surai kuning ini akan menghajar dua anak itu habis-habisan

"Maaf mengganggu. Apa kalian yang menjaga stan ini ?" Tanya Kuroko sopan

Kedua anak itu menatap Kuroko lalu tersenyum lembut. "Ya benar tuan kami yang menjaga dan menjual tiket Silent Carneval di stan ini. Maaf tidak sopan sebelumnya nama kami adalah Foxy dan Foxan. Kami adalah si kembar fox." Jawab mereka bangga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami membeli lima tiket. Berapa harganya ?" Ucap Midorima

"Satu tiket harganya 900 ¥" Jawab Foxy dan Foxan serempak. "Apa kalian perlu di antar? Berhubung banyak orang yang sering tersesat disini."

"Tersesat ?" Tanya Akashi

Foxy tersenyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. "Benar tuan, banyak orang yang tersesat disini. Karena tempat ini sangat luas."

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Karena penjaga Caneval akan mengantar kalian pulang jika tersesat." Foxan tersenyum misterius dan melanjutkan kata-katanya."Asal kalian tidak terkejut atau berteriak ketika bertemu dengannya."

Midorima yang mendengar nama penjaga Carneval sedikit terkejut. Apa yang dikatakan Foxan sama dengan Takao. Ia memperbaiki posisi kacamata dan bertanya

"Siapa Itu penjaga Carneval dan kenapa kami tidak boleh berteriak ketika bertemu dengannya nanodayo ?"

Foxy dan Foxan hanya tersenyum. Lalu meyodorkan lima tiket ke arah mereka. "Jika kau penasaran kenapa tidak masuk saja ?"

Sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban mereka Midorima mengambil tiket dan membayar, di ikuti dengan yang lainnya. Pintu gerbang terbuka membuat kelima pemuda bersurai pelangi itu melangkah masuk. Saat mereka sudah masuk gerbang yang sebelumnya terbuka kini tertutup lagi. Foxy dan Foxan menatap punggung mereka dan berseringai lebar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya jika sang Penjaga Carneval bersama denganmu"

"Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Iya kan Foxy ?"

"Hihihihihi Kau benar Foxan. Biarkan anak nakal menikmati pesta meriah untuk terakhir kalinya~"

"_Yang mulia Penjaga Carneval. Jika kau mendengar kami tolong tunjukan sosokmu pada anak-anak itu"_

()

Siapa yang tidak merasa familiar dengan suasana Carnival. Kerlap-kerlip lampu. Alunan musik yang keras. Teriakan kegirangan dan kesal para pengunjung yang mencoba keberuntungan mereka di stan bermain. Persaingan ketat untuk mendapatkan orang-orang datang ke stan mereka. Suasana yang sangat menggoda untuk para pengunjung.

"Uwah, lihat Kurokochi tempat ini lebih indah dari festifal musim panas ssu" Sahut Kise sambil menggoyangkan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja Kise-kun. Festival musim panas dengan Carneval adalah tempat yang berbeda"

"Cih, Kise kau berisik sekali" Ucap Aomine malas sambil mengorek telinganya

"Mouu, kenapa Aominechi jahat sekali ssu_" _Kise sedikit mengembungkan pipinya. "Ah Murasakibarachi di sana ada jual makanan ssu " Tunjuk Kise pada salah satu stan di sana

"Ayo kita pergi Kisechin ~" Ucap Murasakibara yang sudah berlari menuju stan di ikuti oleh Kise

"O-oi tunggu aku juga ikut"

"Dasar, kapan mereka akan dewasa nanodayo" sahut Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanaya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu Shintarou. Kau bisa membeli souvenir sebanyak yang kau mau" Jawab Akashi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan santai.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah sang surai hijau, ia kembali menekan bingkai kacamatanya "Ka-kau salah nanodayo. Aku hanya membeli Lucky item untuk besok dan Takao juga menitip souvenir, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo"

"Sebaiknya kita juga jalan-jalan Tetsuya" Akashi langsung menarik tangan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang sibuk di stan masing-masing.

"A, Akashi-kun . . . " Gumam Kuroko yang terpaksa mengikuti ke mana Akashi pergi, mengingat tangannya di tarik secara tiba-tiba oleh kapten basket sma Rakuzan itu.

"Ada apa Tetsuya ?"

"Bisa kah kau pelan-pelan ?"

"Tidak Bisa Tetsuya, kau harus terbiasa. Ah kita sudah sampai" Akashi segera menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti Kuroko yang berada di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang~ apa kalian ingin memesan sesuatu" Sahut seorang pelayan di stan tersebut.

"Ya. Aku ingin memesan satu susu kedelai dan vanila shake."

"Baiklah tolong tunggu sebentar" sang pelayan segera membuat minuman yang di pesan Akashi

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak perlu repot-repot"

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Aku tidak merasa kerepotan."

". . ."

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Ini pesanan kalian dan total harganya 500¥" Akashi segera menyerahkan uang yang ada di kantong bajunya, mengambil pesanan mereka dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Ini Tetsuya. Kau pasti haus"

Kuroko mengambil gelas yang di berikan Akashi. Tersenyum kecil karena mendapatkan vanila shake "Terima kasih Akashi-kun. Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu, maaf menyampaikannya sedikit telat."

Akashi berseringai sambil menyesap susu kedelainya. "Hmm. Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Ngomong-ngomong apa alergi mu sudah membaik ?"

"Dari mana Akashi-kun tau ?"

"Ryouta yang memberitahu ku"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Ia meraba perban yang sedari tadi dipakai dengan lembut, tatapan datar itu berubah menjadi tatapan sedih dan sayu. "Sudah lebih mendingan Akashi-kun. Tapi kadang-kadang terasa sedikit gatal"

"Begitu. . ." Kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

**Ding Dong**

Suara dari _Ticket – taker's_ atau lebih di kenal dengang suara milik fox bersaudara terdengar dari balik speaker "Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya terima kasih telah datang ke Silent Carneval. Dengan bangga kami memberikan acara spesial malam jumat yang kalian nantikan. The darkest hour akan di mulai sesaat lagi. Di harapkan bagi kalian untuk tidak menutup mata~"

Pengumuman itu berhenti dan dilanjutkan dengan musik pengiring Carnival. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya menjadi bingung termasuk para anggota GoM.

"Apa maksudnya nanodayo?"

"Mungkin acara itu akan dimulai di tenda utama ssu"

"Hah apa kau tidak dengar, tadi mereka bila- " belum sempat menyelesaikan Kalimatnya tiba-tiba kabut tebal dan angin kencang menerjang isi Silent Carneval. Memyebabkan tenda-tenda yang berjejer rapi sedikit terangkat karena kencangnya angin. Teriakan kepanikan terdengar dimana-mana, orang-orang sibuk menyelamatkan diri mereka. Tapi semua itu percuma, kabut tebal yang membutakan dan angin kencang hanya memperburuk keadaan. Di tambah dengan penerangan Carneval yang mati secara mendadak.

"Tetsuya apa kau disana ?" Tanya Akashi sambil melindungi kedua mata dengan lengan kanannya. Berharap mendapatkan jawaban, Akashi melangkah tanpa arah di dalam tebalnya kabut dan kencangnya angin.

"A. Aka- . . ."

"Tetsuya apa itu kau ?" Akashi dapat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya walaupun samar. Dengan sigap ia makin mendekat ke arah suara. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapatkan sosok bayangan dari balik kabut.

"Tetsuya aku mencarimu k-" Kalimat itu terhenti ketika ia sudah berada di depan sosok bayangan tadi. Sosok itu bukanlah Kuroko melainkan sosok aneh mengenakan baju ala mad hatter lengkap dengan topinya. Sosok itu memunggungi Akashi, lalu ia berbalik. Wajah bagian atas yang tersembunyi oleh topi yang ia kenakan, menciptakan efek bayangan untuk melindungi kedua matanya dari tatapan yang ingin melihatnya. Sosok itu tengah menatap Akashi dengan tajam dan terukir seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa kau penjaga Carneval ?" Tanya Akashi

Sosok itu hanya memperhatikannya dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ia seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan Akashi.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama !" Jawab Akashi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku bukan penjaga Carneval. Tuanku yang mulia meminta ku untuk mengawasi kalian" Jawabnya dengan nada mengejek

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Ekspresi yang di tunjukan sosok itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia berseringai lebar lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Akashi.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya Tuan muda Emperor~" usai mengatakannya angin kencang berhembus ke arah Akashi. Menyebabkan ia terpental beberapa meter ke belakang, dan nasip sial menyertainya. Sebuah balok kayu yang tertiup angin menabrak kepala bagian belakang Akashi. Membuat kesadarannya hilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

()

Sang surai biru dongker membuka kedua mata sapphire-nya. Ketika ia menggerakan sekujur tubuhnya, ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dan perlahan-lahan ia teringat dengan hal yang terjadi satu jam yang lalu.

"Sial, ini dimana ?" Aomine mencoba menggerakan badannya, berusaha menyingkir dari puing-puing kayu dan juga besi. Matanya menerawang jauh, mencari kehadiran orang selain dirinya. Ia yang sebelumnya berada di stan hiburan bersama dengan Kise dan Murasakibara kini berada di gedung tua besar yang sedikit bobrok. Mengabaikan rasa sakit, Aomine mencoba melangkah menelusuri gedung tua yang mirip aula itu. Hanya ada sarang laba-laba dan bongkahan kayu di sana.

sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Baru sejam rasanya ia menikmati makanan dan permainan bersama anggota GoM lainnya. Selama perjalanan ia terus mengutuk hal yang terjadi dengannya dan juga Kise. Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawanya pada ruangan aneh. Ruangan itu penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran kayu dan manekin-manekin dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

Memberanikan diri Aomine mencoba memasuki ruangan horor itu. "Apa-apaan benda aneh ini ?"

"Aomine-kun"

"Uwaaaaaaaa" Teriak Aomine dengan tidak elitnya. "Te-Tetsu. . ."

"Domo Aomine-kun" jawabnya datar.

"Sialan jangan suka mengagetkanku seperti itu"

"Maaf Aomine-kun"

"Kau dari mana ? apa kau juga tersesat ?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Ketika bangun aku sudah berada di ruangan sebelah. Mendengar suara Aomine-kun aku ke sini"

Aomine hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali melihat benda-benda aneh di atas meja. "Tetsu apa kau pernah melihat benda seperti ini" Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap ukiran kayu yang mirip dengan kepala itu.

"Tidak pernah Aomine-kun, dan sebaiknya kita keluar dan mencari yang lainnya"

"Baiklah..." Aomine kembali meletakan benda itu, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan horor itu.

"Ne Aomine-kun, apa kau membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi sebelumnya ?"

"Tidak. Jujur saja aku ingin pulang"

"Apa Aomine-kun takut ?"

"Jangan bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak takut" Jawabnya kesal sementara Kuroko hanya terkekeh pelan.

Selama perjalanan mereka menyusuri lorong gelap yang penuh dengan pintu misterius, walpaper yang sudah lepas dan sarang laba-laba sebagai pelengkap. Pemandangan ini makin horor di tambah dengan penerangan lampu yang minim.

Suasana hening. Aomine dan Kuroko sibuk mengamati lorong aneh ini. Sebenarnya Aomine ingin melontarkan teka-teki, tapi niat itu ia urungkan berhubung dengan suasana yang tidak mendukung

**Krek**

"Kau mendengar itu Tetsu ?"

"Apa"

**Krek Krek Krek**

Aomine dan Kuroko menoleh mencari asal suara. Mereka mendapatkan seorang anak dengan baju gaun yang sedikit robek memeluk boneka kelinci. Kepalanya agak miring dan matanya terlihat kaku, ekspresi yang di tunjukan sangat datar seperti benda mati

"Hoi bocah apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Aomine sambil berjalan mendekat

Kuroko yang merasa ada yang janggal menahan tangan kanan Aomine. "Tunggu Aomine-kun. Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu "

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali menatap anak itu. Jika di perhatikan matanya tidak menunjukan ekspresi. Kulit yang solid dan bibir berwarna merah kecoklatan.

"Di-dia boneka yang ada di ruangan tadi"

Kuroko dan Aomine beringsut mundur tapi boneka hidup itu makin mendekat disusul dengan manekin-manekin lain yang keluar dari balik pintu lorong itu.

Boneka itu menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai mereka.

Mulut kakunya bergerak dan mengeluarkan kata

"Kakak. Tolong Aku"

Sadar dengan ke anehan boneka itu membuat Aomine dan Kuroko sontak berbalik arah dan berlari. Gerembolan manekin itu mengejar dari belakang.

"Jangan lari kak, tolonglah kami"

Seakan tuli mereka tidak menggubris dan terus mempercepat tempo lari. Otak mereka seakan terus memeritahkannya untuk terus berlari. Tapi nasip sial mendapati mereka, Aomine dan Kuroko terjebak di lorong buntu dan mau tak mau harus menghadapi manekin-manekin itu.

"Aomine-kun. Bagaimana ini ? mereka tidak berhenti mengejar kita"

"Cih, sial. Tetsu tetaplah di belakangku, aku akan melindungimu." Seru Aomine sambil berdiri di depan Kuroko.

"Ta-tapi Aomine-kun"

"Ya ampun Tetsu kumohon kali ini jangan keras kepala !"

Kuroko hanya diam. Sungguh ia tidak terima jika ia tidak bisa membantu Aomine. Saat masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing gadis yang memeluk boneka kelinci itu mengambil pisau dari balik bonekanya. Di ikuti maneki-manekin yang ada di belakangnya.

Mereka berjalan mendekat sementara Aomine dan Kuroko sudah tersudut. Mereka memejamkan matanya dan hanya bisa berdoa

"_Kami-sama tolonglah kami"_

TBC

* * *

kita warm up dulu yah~ /digampar.

halo terima kasih sudah mampir membaca Silent Caarneval ini. jujur saya bingung dengan cerita ini (-_-') padahal udah nulis konsep-konsep cerita. baiklah kemungkinan cerita ini bakal tamat di chapter 5 dan bagi adegan gorenya itu masih lama. berhubung author bingung adegannya harus gimana. dan akan diberikan hint untuk sosok penjaga carneval, semoga kalian bisa menebak yah~

akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca dan tolong review, kritik dan sarannya :)


End file.
